Metroid X Wario
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Metroid series and the Wario series. Mario VS Wario: The Birthday Bash In the second Mario VS Wario comic, Mario and Wario are fighting over a "Samus Doll" that they want to give Peach for her birthday. In the end the only able to give Peach the doll is ironically Luigi. WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! One of 9-Volt's microgames is based on Metroid. Set during the final battle against Mother Brain, the player controls Samus and must shoot five missles by pressing the A button and destroy Mother Brain. The player can't move, but they can press the down button to turn Samus into Morph Ball form and then up to turn back to normal. At higher difficulties Mother Brain fires projectiles at Samus. WarioWare: Twisted! Two of 9-Volt and 18-Volt's microgames are based on Metroid. They are: *'Metroid-Morph Ball': the player must tilt the console to get Samus in Morph Ball form to the Missile Tank. *'Metroid-Samus': the player must tilt the console to aim Samus's arm cannon to shoot the Metroid. Additionally, one of the unlockable Minigames is called "Mewtroid" ("Nekotroid" in Japanese) and is a parody of Metroid, starring a cat holding an Arm Cannon similar to Samus's. The minigame also features the Brinstar music from Metroid, but the gameplay is actually totally different. The Brinstar music from Metroid is also featured as an unlockable Record. WWTw Microgame MetroidMorphBall.PNG|Metroid-Morph Ball WWTw Microgame MetroidSamus.png|Metroid-Samus WWTw Minigame Mewtroid.png|Mewtroid title screen WWTw Record Metroid.png|Metroid Brinstar record WarioWare: Touched! International version One of 9-Volt and 18-Volt's microgames in the international version of the game is based on Metroid. It features Samus attacked by one, two or three Metroids, and the player must drag them away. The microgame replaces the Famicom Tantei Club 2 microgame from the Japanese version, which is completely different. WarioWare: Smooth Moves One of 9-Volt & 18-Volt's microgames is based on Metroid Prime 2. Using the "Waiter" form, the player must tilt the Wiimote to make Samus in Morph Ball form knock down the barrel. Additionally, in 9-Volt & 18-Volt's microgame "Super Nostalgic Entertainment System", only featured in the North American and European versions (replacing "Family Computer" from the Japanesse version), Super Metroid is one of the games the player has to insert into the console. WWSM Microgame MetroidPrime2.png|Metroid Prime 2 microgame WWSM Microgame SNES Metroid.png|''Super Metroid'' in Super Nostalgic Entertainment System Metroid Prime 3: Corruption If the Ship Bumper Stickers are unlocked, then stickers will appear on Samus' Gunship depending on what save data the player has on their Wii. A savefile for WarioWare: Smooth Moves will make the game's logo appear on the ship, consisting in Wario's eyes, nose and moustache. See here for other available stickers. WarioWare: D.I.Y. 9-Volt's "Metroid" microgame is based on Metroid: Zero Mission. It shows Samus running to the right and the player must tap her to make her turn into a Morph Ball at the right time to avoid hitting the Skree enemy, then they must tap again to make her turn back to normal and collect the Missile Tank. Additionally, one of the premade objects usable to create original microgames is Morph Ball Samus from Metroid, while two of the unlockable Records are the Brinstar theme from Metroid and the main theme from Super Metroid. On April 29, 2009 a "Metroid" microgame created by Yoshio Sakamoto (designer of the Metroid series) was released as DLC in the Big Name Games category. The microgame features Metroids flying on the screen, and the player must tap them to freeze them for Samus to destroy with a missile from offscreen. Once all Metroids are destroyed, Samus pops up, usually wearing her Power suit, though there's a smaller chance of her appearing in her Zero Suit instead. The background music is part of the Super Metroid theme. WarioWare Gold July 27, 2018 This game is a compilation of microgames from the entire series, and includes both the "Metroid-Morph Ball" microgame (now renamed "Metroid") as well as the "Metroid-Samus" microgame from WarioWare: Twisted!, though the latter is now based on Super Metroid. Additionally, one of the amiibo that can appear in the "amiibo Tap" microgame is the Samus Aran amiibo. WWG Microgame Metroid.png|Metroid WWG Microgame MetroidSamus.png|Metroid-Samus WWG_Microgame_amiiboTap_Samus.png|The Samus Aran amiibo in "amiibo Tap". The game also features compatibility with many different amiibo. Scanning a compatible one will make Wario draw a sketch of the character, which can be exchanged for in-game coins. This includes both amiibo in the Metroid series, though the Samus Aran amiibo produces the same sketch as the Samus amiibo from the Super Smash Bros. series. (Note that while the main subject is always the same, the background and the style of the painting are randomized each time) WWG amiibo Samus.png|Samus Aran WWG amiibo Metroid.png|Metroid Wario can also draw a sketch of Zero Suit Samus, but her only amiibo is from the Super Smash Bros. series. (see here) License Category:Type 2 links Category:Links Category:Direct links